Immortal Love
by VanessaWolfe724
Summary: Starts with Edward and Bella's first night in the cottage after Bella has been changed. All the details from that night that were left out of Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

Lemon Lemon Lemon!!!!

Despite the fact that this contains direct quotes from Twilight I do not own it. Nor do I own Bella, Edward, or Alice. Own Edward...if I did I sure would not be sitting here I can tell you that much! ;)

"We are going to tell Alice I ran straight for the clothes. We'll tell her I spent hours playing dress up in there. We're going to lie." I very nearly growled to him.

It seemed almost rude to ignore our beautiful new bed but we just weren't going to make it that far tonight. His eyes sparkled and I heard the growl growing deep within his chest. I reached out to grab the front of his shirt and tore it off like it was tissue paper, while the other hand was in the waistband of his pants tearing through them too. At the same time he clawed at the front of my already mostly ruined dress, and ripped the expensive looking black lace bra and panties away from my body. Oops sorry Alice, some other part of my mind thought. But most of my mind, like my whole life, my existance was devoted to Edward.

I put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him to me, our bodies crashed together and our hands were everywhere. To human eyes it would have looked like a blur. We breathed in heavily enjoying each others scents. I would never have believed he could have smelled more wonderful then he had before, but he did. I pushed him to the floor and was on top of him. Tonight was not the night for foreplay, I knew it and so did he. We'd waited far too long for this.

I reached down and sought out his erection, never taking my eyes off his as they bore into mine. Stroked it just once before sliding down onto it. I was pleased that my new body was able to get just as wet for Edward as the old one. I snapped my hips back and forth in sharp movements while Edward moaned underneath me. His hands came up to hold my breasts, I placed mine over his. He rolled my nipples between his first fingers and thumbs, while pulling them at the same time. I whimpered and ran my hands down his forearms, his biceps feeling every muscle. I put my hands on his chest feeling his muscles there too. I had also put them there to steady myself as I started to bounce on him, but I didnt even need to anymore. I couldn't help but be thrilled at my new perfect balance somewhere in a corner of my mind.

I slammed myself down onto Edward over and over moaning with him each time, my voice bouncing right along with me. With the cracking sound our bodies made each time I impaled myself on him, it was a very good thing we'd gotten this house and the alone time that came with it. Also that there were no humans within ear shot, they would have thought the sky was falling. It could have been for all I cared.

"Would you like to try something love?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He pushed himself off the floor, and me into the wall. I laughed with my eyes wide at the suprise. This was something we never could have done when I was human, he'd have been too afraid to press me up against the wall. But there was no more fear now. He was still inside of me, I put my hands on his shoulders as he started to thrust. My legs were wrapped around his waist. He held my bottom in his hands, feeling it. I roughly grabbed a fistfulls of his bronze hair.

"Harder." I ordered in a growl. He growled right back, as he did exactly what I asked. The wall behind us shook. The two pictures that hung on it fell off the wall and the frames cracked. Oops, sorry Esme.

He looked like he would be sweating if he could as he pounded into me. I could feel my orgasm approaching.  
"Edward, Edward!"

"That's it my Bella" I knew he could feel the tiny muscles inside me tightening around him.

"Yes, I'm yours" I moaned as I pulled his face to my shoulder, holding him.

As my orgasm hit me I shouted and dug my nails into his back.

"Yes!"

The times he had made me come before were nothing next to this. As a human I don't think I would have survived it! My whole body shook as so did the wall behind me. I could feel myself releasing all over him again and again.

"I love you Isabella" he breathed into my ear as he kept thrusting.

I couldn't even find the words to respond I was comming so hard, so I grabbed his face and put my forehead up against his, trying to tell him how much I loved him with my eyes. A growl rumbled in his chest as he pressed his lips to mine. His tongue slid past my lips and I tasted his sweet venom. The venom that had changed me, bonded us together for all enternity.

I kissed him back, probably more passionatly then I ever had. Just when I thought he couldn't thrust into me any harder and faster, suddenly he did and I knew he was comming too.

"Yes!" he hissed. I felt him spill his seed inside of me. I shuddered as I finally finished comming.

"Oh my God Edward!" I gasped in shock and I rested my chin on his shoulder. I twitched once more. He laughed, still moving in and out of me but very slowly now.

"I agree love"

"Oh man, will they all be like that?"

"You mean your super orgasm?" He laughed again. "Couldn't tell you, you're my first vampire" He murmered in my neck.

"Well I sure hope they are!"

"You could go back up to the house and ask Alice" he teased.

"Yeah right! Sure I'll be right back" If I could still blush just the thought of asking Alice that would have brought on a good one for sure.

He held me tighter and picked up his pace again.

"Not a chance, you aren't leaving my sight tonight" he growled playfully in my ear.

A/N: Please take just a second to leave a review! Hope you like ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV Bella gave me a wicked smile as I thrust into her. With no other warning then that, she pushed me off of her and into the pile of rags that used to be our clothes. She fell with me and ended up sitting on my stomach. I was dying to see what she'd do next with this new found confidence. She'd never expressed any interest in being on top before. It seemed the shy timid woman I'd carefully made love to on our honeymoon a month ago had been replaced. You certainly won't find me complaining. It was like she'd finally realized how sexy and desirable she was. Like she'd figured out what I'd known all along.

Bella raked her nails down my chest, then she spread her fingers out and moved her hands up to my shoulders, either side of my neck then back to my chest again. She looked at me innocently, as innocent as flaming red eyes could be in any case and asked me,

"Do vampires have a gag reflex?"

My jaw dropped and I stuttered, "I...honestly I'm not...entirely sure."

"Hmmm" she wondered as she snaked down my body, keeping her eyes on mine. She took my length in her small hand. I sat halfway up leaning back on my hands.

"Careful love, remember it's your turn not to hurt me now" I reminded her.  
She lowered her head. "I won't" she murmured into my thigh. Still holding me in her hand she placed gentle kisses on my shaft, watching me as my fingers dug into the stone floor beneath us. She'd only tried this once, wanting to return the favor, but Icouldn't let her. I was certain I would lose control. I promised her it didn't matter to me, that I didn't mind waiting and that was the honest truth. When she took my head into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it, I found it had been well worth the wait. As she moved further down still I found out no, vampires do not have a gag reflex. If others did, she sure did not that was clear as she took me easily past her mouth into her throat. I closed my eyes and leaned my head slightly back, relaxing. I stayed still and groaned quietly enjoying the feel of myself inside her mouth, her throat.

She moved up and down slowly, using her tongue. Her hands were spread out low on my abdomen, she moved them up to my chest then back down again to rest on my thighs. I looked down to see she had been watching me the whole time. I sat up the rest of the way as she smiled at me with just her eyes. I slid my fingers into her hair on either side of her head and gently rubbed her temples with my thumbs. She moaned around me tightening her grip on my thighs. I was glad I'd sat up, I found that I was rather enjoying the view as she went down on me. I released just one of my hands from her hair, tracing my fingertips across her ribs, down her smooth back. The way she was sticking her bottom up in the air was so tempting. As hard as this was to do, mentally for obvious reasons, and psychically because she was still stronger then me, I put my hands on her shoulders to lift her up. She looked at me questioningly. I smiled and pulled her face to mine.

"I think you'll like this" I breathed as my lips brushed against hers and in the next second I was behind her.

BPOV I turned around to see him putting his hands on my hips and grinning.

He chuckled at my expression and I felt his erection pressing against the back of my leg.

"Edward, how.." I couldn't seem to think of a better word but "naughty!" seemed to fit. "No it's not!" He argued playfully "We're married!" He raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you saying you'd rather not?"

"No, I'm definitely not saying that." The words were barley out of my mouth and he was inside of me again. I immediately arched my body and threw my head back.

Tonight was so much different because now we were equals. We were able to try so many new things now. And this one was amazing. He wound an arm around my waist to keep hold on me as he thrusted, and let his other hand wander. Along my side, across my stomach, and to rub my breasts. I turned around to look at him as he moved both his hands to grip my shoulders and he started to really pound into me. I could feel every inch of him so perfectly. I started to cry out louder with every thrust as my body started to shake. Edward wrapped both his arms around my waist again to support me, and leaned down. I felt his chest on my back and he whispered in my ear. "Was I right, are you enjoying yourself love?"

"Yes!" I barley managed to gasp out as my voice shook.  
"Harder?"

"Yes, oh!"

I knew from the low growl starting to rumble in him he was as close as I was. I lifted a hand behind me to cradle his face. I felt myself spasm around him.

"Yes Bella" he encouraged me. I started to let go on to him, over and over again. Somewhere in the middle of that I felt him shooting inside of me. We both collapsed into the pile that was formerly our clothes and were quiet. We layed together and just breathed each other in...for a moment.

A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy and please take a minute to review ;) 


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

Edward moved to lay down beside me. He looked into my eyes and traced up and down my spine with his finger.

"You know what I was thinking about a bit ago?" he asked me.

"Hmm?" I asked lazily.

"At Charlie's place, every night when you were in the shower, I would lay in your bed wanting to be in there with you so badly." He pulled me to him to whisper in my ear, "It drove me insane."

"Well, I'm terribly sorry about that, you'll never have to do it again," I whispered back. In one quick movement he was standing with me in his arms.

"Would you like to take a shower together?" I answered him by smiling and in the next second we were standing in our bathroom. "We don't actually need this of course," he said gesturing around the room "but it's nice for...keeping up appearances and such." He leaned into our shower stall to turn on the water, there was a bench in it and I was surprised to see it was already fully stocked with everything that should be there. All mens items.

"Do you wash your hair?" I asked. He shook his head no as he was testing the water on his hand.

"Not often."

"Should I?" I wondered out loud. He turned his head and smiled at me as he adjusted the water.

"You can."

"I don't wanna smell like a man," I said pointing to the mens shampoo. He laughed and shook the water from his hand.

"Do you think so little of me?" he teased as he leaned down to open the cabinet under the sink. He pulled out my old bag of soaps and shampoo I kept at Charlie's and handed it to me. "I wouldn't make you use 'my' shampoo." His eyes suddenly turned pleading then. "Please, can I watch you use them? I've pictured what it would look like a thousand times." He sat on the counter across from the shower. I leaned over, putting my hands on his thighs, to softly kiss him. I felt his fingertips trailing up and down my back as we kissed the way we used to. Carefully, gently.

"Can I have a minute to be human?" I said against his lips.

"Certainly," he breathed.

I turned away from him and stepped into the shower. As the water hit me I sorted back through human memories. I let the water soak my hair and closed my eyes, imagining Edward was across the hallway, waiting for me. This was his fantasy. I was his fantasy, and he was mine too. I shampooed my hair, smelling the familiar scent of strawberries, the way I smelled the day we met. I could hear him breathing me in. I could feel his eyes on me as I rinsed the shampoo from my hair, taking longer then was really needed. I opened my eyes and watched him watching me. I picked up the conditioner bottle and held it out to him. In a flash he was off the counter, taking it from me. He squeezed some into his hand and set the bottle in one of the nooks built into the shower, his eyes never leaving mine. He put a hand on my shoulder, turning me around so that I was facing away from him. I felt his fingers gently combing through my hair. I leaned my head back as he massaged every inch of my scalp. He guided me under the water, I kept my head tilted back as my hair rinsed. I felt his tongue sweeping across the base of the back of my neck, then up the side of it.

He reached around me for the loofa and soap, I heard the cap pop open. He pulled away from me and pressed the loofa on my shoulder. Edward watched the soap trail down my body. He swept my hair forward and washed my back. By the time the soap bubbles reached the backs of my knees that was all he could take. I was up against the wall of the shower. I parted my legs just a little, and twisted my head around to look at him. I kept my eyes on him as I felt him sliding inside me. I don't think I'd ever seen him this turned on.

"Is that what you wanted?" I asked him.

"For so very long," he said as he put his hands on the wall over mine. He kissed my wet hair as he thrusted into me. "Oh, you smell so good, love" he sighed. He buried his nose in my hair and moaned. "Oh God. Think about that first time with me." In the time it would have taken me to blink, if I still had a need to, we were in our bed and he was on top of me.

"I still remember you know," he said wrapping his long, graceful fingers around my throat, "what you smelled like."

"I figured you would." I whispered.

"It was just like this, remember?" he said, trying to help fill in the blank spaces in my dull human memories. But this memory I would never loose. I could never forget the first time my perfect, Godlike husband made love to me.

"Like this," I whispered, showing him that I remembered. I thought about how he'd gently set me into bed, like I may break, after he'd carried me in from the ocean. He was laying on top of me then exactly the same way he was now. In the white bed on Isle Esme, he kissed me like he'd never done before. I grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him even closer to me. I wrapped my legs around his cool torso. Tonight on our honeymoon was the night, he was not going to push me away. He would never push me away again, he was all mine.

The heat that was inside the pit of my stomach was making me feel like I was on fire. It contrasted with the long, cold hardness that was pressing against the outside of it. He pulled his face away from mine, and I was breathless.

"If-"

"Edward," I cut him off. "I know. Please don't make me wait any longer," I begged. "I need you."

His face softened and he leaned down to press his lips to the side of my throat. "As I need you. I want you, I always have. Please know I've always wanted this. Probably before you did, just as badly. I've just been afraid," he confessed.

"I know, it's all right." I tightened my legs around him, telling him I was ready. I was so ready.

He lifted his hips a little then reached between us. His eyes bore into mine and I felt his cool, hard head pressing into my lips and smoothly starting to pass through them, just the first inch or two of him. I jumped a little but then smiled shyly. That part of him was just as cold as the rest. "I'll get used to it I'm sure," I whispered. He returned my smile, but there were so many other things behind his eyes. "Remember, it's supposed to hurt me a little the first time, but it will go away," I assured him.

"I know," he murmured. I started to become afraid he may change his mind. I put my hands on his face, and tried to pull him closer to me. Of course I didn't have the power to budge him a millimeter, but it got my message across.

"Please," I whispered.

I mentally braced myself as he slowly pushed into me. It was painful, but I didn't dare let myself show it on my face, because he was watching for it. He paused, he must have felt that he was about to break through my thin barrier. When he did, I let out a little whimper at the sharp pain. But I didn't want him to stop, not for anything.

"Keep going," I breathed.

He went slowly, pushing deeper inside, little by little. With each careful stroke, the pain faded until it was replaced by pleasure so intense I couldn't have even imagined it before this moment.

"I love you," I told him as he filled me completely. I had never loved him more then I did right now.

"I love you," he said, holding my face as he moved his hips slowly. I nearly cried with relief, with pleasure, I'm not sure. I finally had him, inside of me. I was so overwhelmed I couldn't even recall the countless fantasies I'd had about this moment.

I could feel little beads of perspiration form on my brow as he picked up his pace, just a little. He kissed my forehead, cooling it. He pressed his cheek to mine, it felt wonderful in more ways then one. I threw my arms around his neck to keep him close to me. I hadn't even realized I was moaning, until I was nearly shouting.

He rolled us over slowly, for him, so that I was on top. For half a second, I was a little afraid of it. Edward sensed it right away. "Just try, love. If you don't like it we can just roll back over."

It seemed like it would be easier if I sat up, I did so slowly. He slid his hand up my sides, and around the front of my body to my chest. He held my breasts in his hands as I started to move, somewhat awkwardly. His perfectly smooth hands moved down my body until he was holding my hips. He helped me to move gently back and forth. I felt my face contort.

"Oh my God," I moaned. There we go, I thought to myself as I got the hang of it. He groaned loudly, I must be doing something right. I knew he felt me tightening around him. I leaned my head back and put my hands on his abdomen to steady myself. "Perfect...you are so perfect, Bella."

His hands moved to my rear end and I felt his fingertips digging deeply into my flesh. His eyes watched me with great fascination. Normally I would have been self conscious, but I knew Edward loved me. I knew he did, otherwise I'd never have been able to be with him like this.

"Yes, my Bella," he breathed.

I blinked, and he was kissing me. He'd sat up so quickly I hadn't caught it. I moved against him as he kissed every inch of my skin that he could reach while we were connected. He pressed his lips to places he'd never kissed before, parts of my body he'd left unexplored until tonight. I felt myself shudder against his body. I felt myself loosing control. He groaned, his lips against my chest. I gasped as my wetness flooded out, coating him. I shuddered again. My voice shook right along with the rest of my body as I moaned. Edward was gasping too, only for a different reason. He held me tighter than he ever had before, and buried his face in my chest as he spilled his seed inside of me. He moaned my name and I trembled at the liquid ice that was flowing into me.

"Yes," I purred, stroking his hair. We sat quietly, still connected, the only sound now our breathing, and the waves crashing against the shore outside. After a final squeeze, he gently lifted me up and placed me on the bed next to him. We twined our legs together, and he held my head to his chest. We could do this every night now, every night, forever and ever. I ran my fingers over his pec, opposite the one my head was resting on. I was surprised at how soft the few hairs he had there were.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing the top of my head. "Tell me what you are thinking."

"I love you, too. But no, it's silly, random stuff." Damn. Why couldn't I have been thinking of something fittingly romantic, like the eternity of our love or something.

"Please?" I'd have been shocked if he'd let it go and hadn't pressed me.

"Okay, well I was just thinking, the hair on your chest is soft...I like it."

He laughed softly. "I don't think I've ever guessed correctly. I'm glad you like it though, you can touch it whenever you'd like."

"There are other parts of you I would go for first though," I said, lifting my head from his chest to smile at him.

"Worth the wait?" he asked with a little chuckle.

"I'm not answering that," I said, even though in truth, it had been.

"Why not?"

"Because if I say yes, you will insist that you'd been right, and I simply can't have that. Also, I don't want you to get too cocky." He raised an eyebrow at me. "No pun intended."

A/N: Thanks for reading, please review if you enjoyed! I don't update this on a regular basis, I just write a little when the mood strikes ;) then update when I finish a scene. I spend the vast majority of my time working on my Jake and Nessie story, which is in my profile if you'd like to take a peek


End file.
